I'll make new ones
by microzombie
Summary: When a routine job goes wrong, Rock loses his memory. It's up to Revy to help him. Meanwhile trouble is brewing between Hotel Moscow and some old friends of Rock and Revy. Rated M for language and violence. Credit to Sai916 on DeviantArt for cover.
1. Routine

**New story.**

**Review please.**

**I don't own Black Lagoon.**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Lagoon Company Port Office_

It was a typical Roanapur day, hot, sunny, and a chance of dismemberment, when it all started. Benny was in his room messaging Jane, and Rock and Revy, as usual, were spending the majority of their day together.

"Hey guys we got a job." Dutch announced as he entered the office and looked at Rock and Revy watching '_Rambo II'_ and, without looking from her movie, Revy asked

"For who, and when?"

"Balalaika. Tomorrow afternoon. We aren't leaving Roanapur for this one, so it's only ten grand, but I figured it's just a hand off, so why not." Dutch grabbed a bottle of Ardbeg Provenance, and pulled up a stool.

"Aw, but me and Rocky baby have a drinking contest planned." Revy grinned and leaned on Rock, making the ex-businessman blush.

"I'll buy the first round at the Flag after it's done." Dutch came to Rock's support. To push it further Revy leaned in closer to Rock.

"But, I want to do it as soon as possible. Don't you Rocky-baby?"

Rock showed ten shades of red before starting to stammer.

"I'm just fucking with you Rock. Christ grow a pair why don't cha?" Revy grinned and sounded sarcastic, but, secretly, was disappointed. She reallyi enjoyed the time when she and Rock could be alone, it allowed her to come out of her shell and act as if she was normal. If only for a little while.

"Well Revy, if you want to do it that bad let's go right now." Rock grinned and grabbed Revy, before walking out of the door, an unprotesting Revy in tow.

Dutch chuckled a bit and listened to the GTO start up.

_'Honestly if those two don't get to together anytime soon I'm going to lock them in a closet together. At least then one of them will rape the other…'_

* * *

_Next Day_

"Benny boy, where are Revy and Rock? I'm in position on the roof, but I can't see them." Dutch's voice sounded a bit irritated. Currently said pirate was looking at the site of a deal between Hotel Moscow and the American Mafia through the sight of a Remington 700 sniper's rifle. Revy and Rock were supposed to deliver the money in exchange for an unknown cargo. Then they were to head back to Hotel Moscow's HQ, Bougainville Trading Company, where Balalaika's second in command, Boris, would meet them and take custody of the cargo.

"Sorry, Dutch their transponders went offline a few seconds ago. My guess is that they entered a building or something."

"Ugh, great…" the Vietnam veteran sighed.

* * *

_With Rock and Revy_

Currently the dynamic duo was crouched behind an overturned dumpster inside a warehouse. A few local thugs had started something with Revy and the gunman did the only thing rational…at least to her. She'd started shooting.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Rock shouted over the thunder of Revy's cutlasses.

"Rock shut the fuck up! It's part of the job! Quit being a whiny bitch!" Revy shouted back when she reloaded.

"Well why did you pull a gun anyway?! All he did was insult your shorts!"

"Exactly! No one insults my taste! These things aren't slutty! They look good!" Revy fired off six more rounds at the members, and grinned when six men fell.

"What about that Hawaiian shirt you got me?! That thing is disgusting!"

"Are _you_ insulting my taste Rock?!" three more bullets left her cutlasses. The last three men went down, and Revy reloaded and picked up her empty clips. Then narrowed her eyes at the ex-businessman on floor.

"Sure am Revy."

Rock felt cold steel against his neck.

"I'll buy you a shot of Bacardi if you'll let me live."

"Go pick up the cash." The gunman grinned, and helped her partner off the floor. Rock went to grab the briefcase with Balalaika's cash inside of it. As he stooped to grab the brown case a man sighed out his last breath and his hand fell open.

_Tink-Tink-Tink_

"ROCK! GRENADE!" was the last thing Rock heard before there was an explosion and everything went black.

* * *

_With Dutch_

"Oh shit! Dutch! Their transponders just reappeared! It looks like Rock is wounded and they're pinned down."

"What the hell? Revy couldn't go ten feet without getting into a fight?"

"I guess so. The money's transponder is with them, so I'm guessing they never even made contact with the Mafia."

Dutch grunted.

"Alright, I'm heading to meet them. Put in a call to Balalaika, and tell her we've run into some complications."

"Right, boss."

Dutch slung the Remington 700 and removed his Remington shotgun from his back, then jogged down the metal steps towards the Lagoon Company's 1964 Pontiac GTO.

_W_

* * *

_ith Revy_

"Aw shit. Rock!" the gunman vaulted the table and ran to the downed businessman. Red was spreading across his white button up shirt and running down his face. Revy planted her hand over the hole in Rock's chest and looked him over for more wounds. The blood on his face was capillary bleeding, so it wasn't life threatening. As Revy was checking Rock for more wounds a door was kicked in and more local thugs ran inside carrying rifles and shotguns. Revy scoffed.

"Fuckin' idiots. What use are long guns inside this small ass building?" the gunman pulled one of her cutlasses and started shooting while she pulled Rock behind the nearest cover, a shot up car, and continued putting pressure on his wound. Just as Revy was reloading her last clip into her cutlass a much more deep throated boom erupted from the doorway from which Rock and Revy had first entered. Dutch ran to them and supplied Revy with a few more clips. Said gunman was now tying her belt around Rock's chest to staunch the bleeding.

"I had this handled Dutch!"

"Sure you did Revy. Now what's wrong with Rock?"

"Grenade got him. Shrapnel to the chest, and capillary bleeding from the head. Definitely a concussion. Chest wound is the worst." Revy took out her second cutlass and reloaded it as well.

"Alright. I'll get him to the car. You deal with this." Dutch slung his shotgun, and picked up Rock.

"Gladly." Revy's voice was stoic, and her pupils got small.

_'Oh shit. Whitman's loose.'_ Dutch got ready to run.

Revy pulled the hammers back on her cutlasses and stood up, and fired six rounds towards the thugs. The gunman slid across the car's hood firing the whole time, and flew into the air. She turned her guns on three thugs behind a box, and ended their lives. She landed on another thug and emptied the two rounds left in her right cutlass into his forehead. The guy next to her turned his double barrel shotgun towards Revy and tried to fire before three 9mm rounds hit his chest. Revy holstered her right pistol and caught the Glock that was still falling from when she'd landed on top of the thug. The gunman emptied the clip towards six men cowering behind a car and then she dropped the gun, and reloaded her empty cutlasses. The last two thugs were shaking and dropped their guns, and tried to give up. Revy just blinked at them and slowly walked towards them. Blood clung to her boots and left prints on the floor. Revy chambered a round and stood over the terrified thugs.

"We give up! Please!"

Revy just showed utter contempt on her face.

* * *

_With Dutch._

Rock was bleeding all over the GTO's backseat and the car was running as Dutch waited for Revy to be satisfied. Two final flashes shown through the windows and then Revy came running outside and jumped in. The first thing out of her mouth was,

"How is he?!"

"He's alive, but he's losing blood."

"Shit." Revy crawled into the backseat and removed the blood soaked belt from Rock's chest and planted her hands over the wound.

"Benny boy, we're on our way to the port office. Tell Balalaika we still have her money, but we need to deal with Rock's wound."

"You got it. Is Rock going to be alright?"

"The jury is still out on that one."

"Roger."

Meanwhile Revy had her hands planted over Rock's chest, but Rock was getting paler and paler.

"Dutch! Rock is in trouble!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Revy. If we crash it'll only make it worse."

"Fuck."

Before long they were in front of Lagoon's port office. Revy picked up Rock and ran towards the door. He coughed up blood and Revy felt his heart stop.

"FUCK! DUTCH HIS HEART STOPPED!" Revy shouted and sat Rock on the ground and started chest compressions. Dutch was kneeling over and had his hands over the wound.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Revy repeated the word like a mantra. She put her ear next to his mouth and heard nothing.

"Come on Rock. You gotta breathe asshole." Revy continued CPR, and her vast vocabulary of four letter words was rapidly becoming exhausted.

"Breathe god dammit." Revy bit her lip. No sign of life from Rock.

"I SAID BREATHE MOTHERFUCKER!" Revy clasped her hands together into one fist and dropped it on Rock's chest as hard as she could and blood came out of the businessman's mouth as he took a breath. Revy and Dutch grinned. Benny sprinted outside with a wad of bandages and gauze. Dutch took over as medic for Revy, and told her to go wash up.

"I'm staying with my partner. I'm responsible for his pansy-ass." Revy objected and walked next to Dutch when he took Rock inside to put him in bed. Before long Rock, still pale, was in his bunk, with Revy sitting in a chair next to him. The phone rang and Dutch picked it up.

"Lagoon Company."

_"I understand something went wrong Dutch. What happened?" _Balalaika's voice sounded deadpan

"Revy's temper got the better of her. Rock and her never made it to the deal site, and Rock got wounded in a scuffle with some local thugs."

_"Ah I see. Benny said you still have possession of my money. I assume you'll be making the exchange at a later time?" _It didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah we are. Rock took some grenade shrapnel to the chest, so unless we got him fixed up right away he was screwed."

_"I see. Very well, Dutch. I can let it slide since it was a life and death matter for Rock, but I still expect you to make the exchange by tomorrow afternoon. I'll set it up with them."_

"Thanks Balalaika."

_"Of course."_ And the leader of Hotel Moscow hung up.

Dutch looked in on Revy sitting next to her unconscious partner.

_'Maybe those two will finally get over all that sexual tension…'_ Dutch chuckled and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile Benny and Revy were over Rock's chest.

"Is it still in there Benny?" Revy tapped her foot while Benny was looking at Rock's chest with a flashlight. Benny sighed and nodded.

"I have no doubt that it's in there. It's only a flesh wound, so no vital organs were damaged, but he's lost a lot of blood. It might be dangerous to pull it out now."

"But it'll get infected if we don't pull it." Dutch pointed out as he walked in

Revy grunted, and reached for a pair of pliers.

"I'll do it. My partner. My job."

Dutch looked like he was going to interrupt, but a look from Revy shut him up. Not even he wanted to mess with Revy when she was in this state of mind.

"Ok, it doesn't seem to be deep, it just bled like hell." Benny got a tarp and put it underneath Rock.

Revy took a breath and plunged the pliers into Rock's chest.


	2. Amnesiac

**I don't own Black Lagoon**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was three days after Rock had been wounded. Benny and Dutch had made the exchange the day after Rock was wounded, and Revy had gone with them for that, but once she got back, she hadn't left Rock except to eat or use the bathroom. Dutch strolled into the room, and Revy was reading a _Guns and Ammo_ magazine.

"How's Rock?" the leader of Lagoon Company asked of his gunman.

"No change so far."

"Alright. You get any sleep Revy?"

The gunman set down her magazine and stretched.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. I'm responsible for the annoying prick. He got hurt on my watch. So now it's my job to keep an eye on him until he wakes up." Revy yawned

"Since when do you feel guilt Revy? Is there something between you and Rock?" Dutch smirked

Revy shrugged and muttered some obscenities as she felt her face get a little hot.

_'Why the fuck am I blushing? The Great Two-Hands doesn't blush like some motherfucking pansy ass school girl…as if I'm attracted to that annoying prick anyway.' _

"Whatever. I'll be fine." Then she went back to her magazine to hide her blush.

* * *

_Four days later_

_Seven P.M._

Revy re-read the March issue of Guns and Ammo for the twentieth time. By this time she'd practically memorized the review of the latest version of the M110 marksman's rifle. Dutch and Benny were currently out on a job. It was just a drug run to Bangkok, and back, but they'd be gone until at least tomorrow morning. Revy still hadn't slept and her eyes were sagging. A groan from Rock made her eyes snap open. Revy shot out of her chair and kneeled next to him. Rock's eyes slowly opened.

"Who are you?" Rock blinked.

"What the fuck Rock? It's me Revy. Your partner?" Revy grew a bit worried when Rock looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Sorry, but, we haven't met. I'm, "Rock appeared to be deep in thought ", I'm sorry miss, but who am I?"

Revy's head smacked her palm.

"Great my partner is an amnesiac."

"Partner?"

"Ah shit. This'll be fun." Revy rolled her eyes.

"You're Rock. I'm Revy. We're partners. We work for the Lagoon Transport Company. The other member of the team is Benny. He's our computer geek. The boss is Dutch. We occasionally brush up against the law in our work hence my guns. We are in Roanapur, Thailand. AKA the City of Shit and Sin or the City of the Living Dead depending on who you ask."

Rock's eyebrows furrowed

"I'm a criminal?"

"More accurately a pirate. But criminal works to. You joined up with Lagoon three years ago when your business company abandoned you. You were kind of our hostage at the time." Revy rubbed the back of her head.

"After you decided to stay, I offered you a job here since you didn't break under the pressure of jumping off a boat and launching a torpedo into the cockpit of a Hind gunship. This was all your idea by the way." Revy chuckled remembering how loud he had yelled in pleasure at the explosion of the gunship hitting the ground.

"I sound like I should be a mental patient…" Rock deadpanned.

"No you're a white collar type. You're only crazy when you're coming up with our plans."

"So what do I do on a daily basis?"

Revy sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Hotel Moscow HQ_

Balalaika sat behind her desk tapping her fingers on her desk. Dutch and Benny were out on a job for Chang currently, and Rock was down with wounds. Naturally Revy was left to guard him, so now there wasn't anyone she trusted enough to move this package. Then her fingers stopped. The job was only an hour's drive, so if she offered to pay a couple thousand dollars she had no doubt that Revy would take the package and hurry on back to be with Rock.

_'Honestly those two need to get it over with already. One of them needs to make a move, but Two-Hands won't let a crack in her defenses show, and Rock isn't forward by nature. Maybe I shouldn't have made that bet with Chang…' _

Pushing the status of Rock's and Revy's relationship out of her mind she picked up the phone.

_Lagoon Company Port Office_

The phone rang and Revy got up.

"Hold on a sec, Rock."

"Lagoon Company…" Revy said in her usual _'fuck you'_ tone.

_"Ah, Two Hands. I have a job for you."_

"Sorry Sis, Dutch and Benny are out of town and I'm stuck telling an amnesiac about his life currently."

_"Oh is Rock awake?"_

"Yeah, but the grenade blew his brain out of his ass and back again, so right now I could tell him he's the Queen of England's incestuous second cousin from a NASA outpost on Pluto and he'd believe me..."

_"At least you're not editing porn. Back to business then. I only need you to drive to a village about an hour in land and leave a package at an intersection. Ten thousand, American. What do you say?"_

Revy grew suspicious.

"Yeah sure, Sis. What's the package and why can't your own men handle this?"

_"My men are tied up right now. Hotel Moscow business. Anyway if you could handle this I'd be grateful." _

Revy sighed.

"What the hell, ten grand for an hour's drive. Sure. Send the package over with a car and I'll take it up there."

_"Thank you Two-Hands. A man is on his way. Good night."_

Revy strolled back into the room.

"Good news, Rock. You and I are taking a little drive. Here, put these on." Revy reached into a closet and came out with a bag of clothes. Rock took them out of the bag and frowned. In the bag was a pair of dark grey cargo shorts, and jungle combat boots similar to Revy's. The shirt was black and had _Get Fucked_ on it in red. A green military belt completed the ensemble.

"Do I really wear this stuff? I have bad taste…"

Revy's eye twitched, and she smiled evilly. _She_ had bought those clothes for him when they returned from finishing a job with the mafia.

"Yes, you do. Put these on." Revy pushed some dog tags into his hands. They said _Property of Two-Hands _on them.

"Property of who?" Rock blinked as he read them.

"I'm Two-Hands. It's my title, since I use both my boys at once."

"So I'm your property?"

"It means I'll fuck up anyone who touches a hair on your head." Revy lit up a cigarette and looked back at Rock who was staring at her.

"What?" Revy blew smoke out of her nose.

"I can't change if you're looking."

"Pansy ass…" but Revy turned around.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the door. Rock had needed assistance getting down the stairs, but otherwise seemed to be walking well. A man in a Mercedes Benz was in front smoking a cigarette. Surprisingly it was Boris, Balalaika's second in command and former Senior Sergeant of the Red Army.

"The package is in the back. Your destination is marked on a map in the passenger seat. Goodbye." Boris was as short as always, but his eyes lingered on Rock's clothing for a second before he walked to a car waiting at the corner. Revy pointed to the passenger seat of the Benz and walked around to the driver's seat. The first thing she did after starting the car was turn on the radio and start looking for a good metal channel. Most of the stuff was older 60's or 70's music, but on 101.1, an electric guitar sprung from the Bose speakers in the Benz.

"Fuck yeah 'Bullet for my Valentine'!" Revy grinned and stepped on the gas. The yellow lines in the middle of the road soon became solid as Revy's combat boots slammed the pedal to the floor. Rock, for some reason, felt no fear. Before long Revy was screaming along with Matthew Tuck, and they passed a noose hanging off the top of a bridge. Rock was staring dumbly at the speakers and was looking in between them and Revy before he mimicked her air guitar. Both pirates were ignoring the fact that Revy had no hands on the steering wheel.

"Since when do you like this music ya fuckin' tightwad? Hey check that out 'Rise Against'. This station has some good music." Revy cranked the radio louder, and headed north. They passed the Rip-off Church. Eda was out front, as the Benz passed, she could have sworn she saw Rock playing an air guitar, but shrugged it off as her whiskey getting to her.

* * *

An hour later the windows of the Benz were still rattling as Revy skidded to a stop at an intersection with a military looking jeep sitting on the other side. Revy grabbed a briefcase from the backseat and got out of the car. She sat the leather case next to a stop sign and then jogged back to the car in time for a song from "Linkin Park" to come on. Revy threw the car into gear and turned around and buried the needle in the other direction. Revy started laughing when Rock couldn't keep up on his air guitar.

"If you can't keep up on a fucking air guitar you're a bitch!" Revy ribbed the amnesiac. Rock looked over at the gunslinger.

"Hey, Revy?"

"What's up?"

"Did I carry a gun?"

Revy shook her head.

"No. You always spouted some BS about guns not solving everything." Revy turned the radio down some, interested in where the conversation was heading.

"Well, if I got hurt in a gunfight wouldn't it make some sense for me to have one?"

"Now you're talkin' Rock! We'll head over to Praiyachat's tomorrow and set you up with a pair of Berettas." Revy grinned and turned the radio back up.

* * *

**Review please**


	3. Praiyachat

**I don't own Black Lagoon**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Hotel Moscow HQ_

_Next Morning_

Balalaika looked out of her office window to see a Mercedes Benz pull up with heavy metal rattling the windows. Last night, after receiving a call saying the job was done, she'd wired the money to Revy's account and told her to bring the car back this morning. It was here now and Balalaika raised her eyebrow at Rock. He was head banging, along with his partner, to Drowning Pool. He'd changed his usual outfit in favor of a more casual outfit.

_'Why do I think Two-Hands has something to do with his personality change?'_

_With Rock and Revy_

"Hold on a second this is the best part." Revy turned up the radio to max and sat there for a minute irritating the Hotel Moscow soldier. When the guitar solo ended Revy got out of the car and Rock followed her.

"So, what do we do now? Who were those guys?"

"Well usually we go and get drunk since it's mission complete, but that can wait for a bit. And that was Hotel Moscow. The baddest motherfuckers in town," There were few things Revy was scared of. A pissed off Balalaika was one of them. ", but forget that right now Rocky baby! Right now we head to one of the best places on the planet!" Revy shouted and she led her partner towards Praiyachat's gun shop.

* * *

_Praiyachat Arms_

Praiyachat was sitting behind a worn down wooden counter cleaning a Stechkin ASP. Behind him were AK-47's, M-4s, and a variety of submachine guns. From the venerable Uzi to the newer MP7. But the objects of interest to Revy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Praiyachat!" Revy called to the old man.

"Oh hey Revy. What's Rock doing here?"

"Oh, he finally pulled his head out of his ass and decided he wanted to get himself a gun."

"Revy, I _am_ an amnesiac."

"And the concussion from a grenade may have knocked a few of his screws back into place, but, either way, we're here for some new toys." Revy grinned.

"What're you looking for?"

"Why don't you just set him up with a pair of mine?" Revy suggested

"You know the cutlasses are one of a kind Revy."

"Yeah, yeah, what I meant was setting him up with a couple stainless steel Berettas? Maybe engrave a couple of grips with a skull and cross bones? Put his name on them? Threaded barrel so he can put cans on'em."

Praiyachat nodded went into his backroom.

Rock and Revy sat down, and discussed their usual topic. Rock's life.

"Then you got all mopey for the kid. We get to the Yellow Flag and this fuckin' killer robot maid is there slaughtering the Manisarera Cartel."

Rock shook his head.

"Still no memory, huh?" Revy actually sounded concerned.

"None at all."

Revy bit her lip.

"Well, look. I've heard of amnesiacs who never got their memories back…" Revy looked at the ground. If he had no memories of her, Dutch, and Benny he had no reason to stay with them. With her. Whether or not she liked to admit it, Rock had become closer to her than any other person in her life so far.

"Well…"

Revy looked up at her partner, and saw him grinning.

"Might as well make new ones, right?"

Revy grinned back.

"Fuckin' A."

Just then Praiyachat came back out to them.

"You're in luck Revy. I have a couple stainless Berettas. I just need to engrave the grips and put his name on them. It'll take about twenty minutes. That alright?"

Revy nodded.

"Yeah. We'll buy a few clips with the rounds to put in them too."

"You got it Revy."

Half an hour later Praiyachat was ringing up their total. He had thrown in a holster identical to Revy's since they were spending a pretty penny on the pistols, and Rock was adjusting it to himself, while Revy waited to hear what the damage to her wallet was.

"fifteen hundred, Revy. Apiece. Add another hundred bucks for the magazines and ammo."

"Shit…" Revy scowled. That would force her to dip into her slush fund, but she figured she'd just force Rock to pay her back. With interest of course.

"Fine. I'll wire it the usual account. Take your stuff Rock." Rock holstered the Berettas, stuck the magazines in his belt and jogged after Revy.

"Where are we going now?"

"My favorite range."

* * *

_Roanapur Docks_

"This is a shooting range?" Rock stared out at the water. He and his partner were currently standing on a jetty, and a variety of things were passing by. From forty foot patrol boats with cannons on them to, believe it or not, a message in a bottle.

"Yeah," Revy was enthusiastic. ", just take your pick of what to shoot at." To demonstrate this point the gunslinger pulled out her cutlasses and emptied them into a piece of driftwood.

"See! Just shoot at shit." Revy reloaded her clips and put them back into her holsters. Rock took out his Beretta and just stared at it.

"Oh you don't how to use those things do you…" Revy sounded irritated.

"Uh, no…"

Revy sighed and walked over to show him how to operate his weapons.

* * *

_Lagoon Office_

It was getting dark when Revy turned the corner and grinned. Dutch's back was disappearing away from the window as soon as she opened the door.

"Revy? Where have you been? Where's Rock?"

"He's an amnesiac, so we've been out trying to get his shit straight." Revy planted herself in a chair and her boots landed on the coffee table.

"Oh is that all?" Dutch retrieved a glass of Ardbeg Provenance and sat down on the couch. Benny walked in with a beer in his hand in time to see a Revy-fied Rock walk in.

"Oh…my…god…" Benny commented. Dutch agreed just by nodding. Rock sat down next to Revy and put his feet up next to hers. Dutch caught saw his Berettas, but decided to wait until introductions were done…again.

"So are you Benny and Dutch? Nice to meet you!" a thought then crossed his mind ", Boss already told me about how you lick her boots to get her to save your asses from big bad rats and spiders. Or how Benny makes her chocolate chip pancakes every morning, so she won't beat him senseless."

Revy looked horrified.

_'That motherfucker!'_

"Boss?" Dutch raised an eyebrow.

"You know? The Great Two-Hands Revy!"

Dutch and Benny slowly turned to Revy and stared at her.

"So you told an amnesiac that you were his boss, and that we lick your boots?" Dutch blinked behind his sunglasses.

"No! That asshole is…!" Revy tried to explain before getting interrupted by laughter. Dutch and Benny turned back and Rock was holding his sides. Revy slapped him on the back of the head.

"Dickhead…" was all she had to comment before pouring two glasses of Bacardi.

"Rock, is that what I think it is?" Benny pointed to Rock's Beretta.

Rock jerked the left Beretta from its holster and held it out towards the wall.

"I figured since I got a second hole in my ass, it was time to get one."

Revy grinned.

"And he took the Great Revy's advice and got himself a pair of Berettas."

"Revy right now you're the only person I know, so I didn't really have a choice when it came to weapons…" Rock deadpanned.

"Well, time to celebrate a successful job, and Rock's recovery." Revy ignored what Rock said and stood up

"Yellow Flag?" Benny stood up.

"Of course." Dutch stood up.

"Last one to the car buys the first round!" Revy jumped out of the window. Rock shrugged and followed her both of them whooping with joy.

"Oh my god, there are two of them…" Benny turned around to try and find Dutch but only found an open door and the room empty, and the sound of someone going down the stairs.

"What are we five years old…" Benny sighed and then walked out after the other three team members.

* * *

_Yellow Flag_

Revy and Rock strolled inside and sat at the bar, ordering Bacardi. Dutch and Benny followed and sat next to them ordering beer. Rock and Revy downed their shots and the Lagoon crew got to talking about what Chang needed from Bangkok.

"Well it would have been an easy job, but Chang forgot to mention that the Thai Navy had picked up operations in the area, so we get back into open water and we come face to face with a damned destroyer." Benny laughed. Revy blinked.

"You didn't pick up big ass tin can like that on radar?"

"Some kind of magnetic force was giving me scope ghosts. I couldn't be sure what was real and what was fake."

Seeing the confusion on the rest of the crew's faces Benny explained.

"I had six destroyer-size ships on radar…and a Nimitz-class aircraft carrier, and a few dozen smaller craft. But the only thing that was real was the destroyer we ran into. If I hadn't known better I'd have said someone was jamming me or hacking my systems. It's kind of hard to create a scope ghost that gives the signature of an aircraft carrier." Benny sipped his beer. Revy shrugged.

"See this is why I shoot stuff, and you do the tech bullshit. You have to fuck around with a whole bunch of circuit boards and wires. All I have to do is click, click, boom." Revy patted her cutlasses for emphasis.

"Good song." Rock threw back another shot. Revy nodded her agreement and Bao sat two more glasses of rum in front of them. There was a lull in business so Bao came over to chat while he was cleaning glasses.

"So, Rock finally popped his cherry, huh?"

Revy flinched a little bit at the memory.

"Yeah. Grenade shrapnel to the chest and head. Not to mention the concussion knocked some screws lose."

Bao nodded and took out a pad with _Scoreboard _written on it. He flipped through a few pages before coming to a page with '_Lagoon Company'_ written at the top. Below it was,

_Wounds_

_Revy-5_

_Dutch-8_

_Rock-2_

_Benny-0_

"You keep score of how many times we get shot?" Rock blinked. Revy clapped on the shoulder.

"Of course. What you've never seen _Air Force One_? You have to keep information like this on record."

"Revy, I don't think any of us are going to become President of the United States, and kick a Russian terrorist off of a 747 while growling _'Get off my plane'_" Benny said the last part in a Harrison Ford growl.

"What about _Rambo_? We need to have an excuse for when we go berserker and rape a small town police force…" Revy shrugged. Dutch shook his head. The liquor was starting to get to the group. Benny and Revy continued to trade movie quotes and reviews, and before long Rock started feeling left out.

"Hey, Revy?" Rock tapped the gunslinger on the shoulder.

"Huh? What's up Rock?" Revy turned away from Benny ranting about Sean Connery in _The Rock_ and raised an eyebrow.

"What are all these things you're talking about?"

Revy slammed her forehead on the bar. She'd forgotten that Rock was an amnesiac. Then she had an idea.

"Let's go, Rocky baby." Revy gripped Rock's wrist and pulled him off his stool. Dutch looked at them.

"Where are you going?"

"Rock needs to be re-indoctrinated in the ways of Lagoon Company. Getting hammered with us can wait, but right now he needs to learn the art of the cold pizza and movie." Revy dragged him out of the door.

_'Not to mention this'll give me and him a little more alone time. Maybe some movies will jog his memory. Oh he'll be so pissed when he gets his pansy ass personality back, and realizes how he's dressed and what he's carrying. Maybe I should take this opportunity to get some blackmail material…' _Revy chuckled at the thought.

Benny and Dutch turned back to their beer and then jerked their heads around when they heard tires burning out on the streets in front of the Yellow Flag. They caught a glimpse of the GTO through the window. Dutch sighed.

"Well…I guess we're walking home tonight…"

* * *

**Review please**


	4. Movie Night

**I don't own Black Lagoon.**

**Thanks for all the support so far guys ^^**

**Guest:Sorry no lemon scenes. **

**Rokuro10:Thanks! I won't be giving up on them. In fact I have one open in another window right now ^^**

**DoomMarine54:Thanks for the view. Don't spout hate on my fanfiction, troll. Have a pleasant day, good fellow!**

* * *

**Now then. Onto the next chapter. **

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Revy's Apartment_

Rock got dragged through the door and thrown on Revy's couch.

"Stay right there, Rocky baby, me and you have a lot of things to do." Revy grinned and reached into her closet. Rock stared as an M249 S.A.W. fell out. Rock raised his hand to ask about the light machine gun, when an M60 tumbled out followed by an M82 Barret anti-material rifle. Rock opened his mouth and even more weapons fell out. An AT-4 rocket launcher, of a box of M67 frag grenades, which spilled all over the ground, and…a PPK pocket pistol…

Rock laughed at the last item. Revy looked out of the closet and blinked at him with a scowl.

"What's so fuckin' funny?"

"All these huge guns, rocket launchers, and grenades fall out, and the last thing to come out is a pocket pistol?" Rock, for some reason, found this hilarious…

Revy snorted and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Shut the fuck up. Here I found what I was looking for." Revy stepped back out with a box marked _movies_.

"Me and you are stayin' up all night with Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone, and Bruce Willis. Maybe some Morgan Freeman if I feel like hearing the only voice of god I believe in." Revy and Rock laughed at the last part. Just then Revy tripped over a box of 5.56 rounds and Rock jumped to catch her. But he slipped on a hand grenade, and landed on his back. The box hit the ground and action movies spilled all over the floor. But Revy didn't notice. All she knew was that she was on top of Rock in a rather compromising position. They both turned red, and looked away from the other.

_'Ok…why do I feel like I have a weight in my stomach? It's not that Revy's on top of me, it's different…'_

_'Well this is awkward. Am I blushing? Oh this is bullshit…I'm acting like I'm attracted to this little pissant. I mean I'll admit he's my best friend, but I don't want to fuck him…'_

"Rock…get off…" Revy tried to sound dangerous, but failed, and instead she squeaked like someone was squeezing her windpipe.

"Uh, sorry, Revy, but you're on top…" Rock looked sheepish. That surprised Revy.

_'What the hell? Am I that screwed up that I failed to notice who was on top of who?' _Revy got off and backed off and tried to look angry. Rock got up and kicked the floor.

"I can leave if you want…" Rock sounded disappointed. Revy sighed, and stooped to pick up movies.

"It's fine Rock. Come on." She grinned "We still got to get started on these movies. I have a bottle of Bacardi under my bed, go grab it. These things are so much more entertaining when you're hammered."

Rock got up and walked towards Revy's bedroom. He had stayed here the night before so he knew where to go. Meanwhile Revy was sticking _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_ into her small DVD player. Rock sat the bottle in front of the couch and slammed himself down next to Revy. They popped open the bottle just as the opening credits started.

* * *

An hour later Revy yelled out as the T-1000 was thrown back into the molten steel by The Terminator.

"Fuck yeah! M-79 and Spas-12!"

"I think the minigun was cooler." Rock leaned back.

"Aw he took out a bunch of small town pigs. Who gives a fuck?" Revy fired back.

"Hey Revy…"

"Huh?" Revy turned away from the box of movies to find Rock looking thoughtful.

"Why did John Connor cry?"

Revy frowned. Rock was picking his sense of humor back up, and he was still the same Rock underneath the new clothes and guns, but he still had trouble with some of the more unused emotions. She usually wouldn't have bothered, but Rock was her best friend, and she wanted to make sure he came out alright, so Revy took a deep breath and explained.

"He cried because of love Rock. He loved the Terminator for saving him, and protecting him, and he cried because someone he loved was leaving."

"Did you ever love anyone Revy?"

Now he was tredding into territory that had ended with bullets and fists last time. And a night in jail for both of them. Revy shook her head.

"Sorry, Rock. That's personal."

"Do I love anyone?"

"Couldn't tell ya. We're friends, but I've never met your family. Not even when we went to Japan." Revy lit up a smoke and reached into the box for _Aliens_.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rock and Revy stood up.

"That's a baddest badass bitch ever!" Revy shouted out as Vasquez beat a Xenomorph at CQC and dumped a clip of .45 into its face before detonating a frag grenade to wipe out the other Xenos in the air duct.

"More badass than you?" Rock needled her. Revy gave him a deadpan expression and corrected him.

"That's pushing it. Pvt. Vasquez is awesome, but I'm impossibly more badass. I could take on the queen without that mecha forklift bullshit…all I'd need is my boys." Revy grinned.

"I think I'd take that AT-4 and M-60 over there. Probably the M67s. And of course the PPK to guarantee my victory. Nothing can defeat the PPK." Rock grinned as Revy punched him in the arm. Revy reached for the now half full bottle of Bacardi and took a swig before reaching into the box to look for _Rambo First Blood_.

The bottle was empty by the time Rambo was booby trapping the forest, and Revy and Rock were both asleep by the time the credits rolled.

* * *

The next morning Dutch entered Revy's apartment to wake her for a job when he found the pair. Revy was leaning on Rock with her legs pulled up to her chest. Rock had one arm around the gunslinger and was leaning towards her as well. Two empty boxes of pizza and an empty bottle of Bacardi were in front of the couch, and several movie cases were lying in front of a DVD player and TV. Dutch smirked.

_'I doubt they even know that they fell asleep like this. Well can't pass up an opportunity like this.' _ Dutch went back out to the GTO and retrieved a camera from Benny, who was waiting in the car. The owner of Lagoon Company turned off the flash and snapped a photo of Rock and Revy sleeping together on the couch. The photo slid out of the front of the camera and Dutch slipped it inside one of the pockets of his flak jacket. Then he woke the duo.

"Hey, guys. Wake up. We have job." Dutch was nice at first. Revy just got closer to Rock and mumbled something incoherent.

"Revy! Rock fucked Eda last night!" Dutch shouted. Revy and Revy immediately sat up, and Rock looked confused.

"Who's E-" the nun's name was interrupted by Revy's fist.

"Ow! What was that for Revy?" Rock moved his nose from side to side and heard it crack. Revy then realized that he couldn't have gone out with Eda because he woke up next to her, and they had watched movies all night. So Revy just deadpanned to play it off.

"That's a taste of what'll happen if I ever found out you spent the night with that whore." Revy then grinned and got up to head to the car.

"What? Don't you guys need to get cleaned up or anything?" Dutch raised an eyebrow. Rock and Revy walked out the door and, in unison, replied

"Who gives a fuck?"

Dutch shook his head and followed them.

In the car Dutch explained the job.

"Alright, the Manisarera Cartel commissioned us to pick up some not so legitimate cargo from a legitimate shipping company."

Revy perked up.

"Oh hell no! Last time we did something like this Terminator showed up!"

"I told Abrego that so we're getting paid double our usual price, and there's a surprise waiting for you at the docks." Dutch assuaged Revy's concerns.

* * *

_Roanapur Docks_

"I love you Dutchy!" Revy shouted as she clambered up to the M134 minigun mounted in one of the torpedo boats turrets

"Where did you get these things?" Benny stared at the minigun that Revy was raping and the Mark 19 grenade launcher that Rock was staring at in confusion.

"It's Chang's way of saying sorry for not telling us about the Thai Navy picking up patrols around Bangkok." Dutch picked up an ammunition box and carried it onboard.

"Hey Revy! I think this is better than your M79!" Rock shouted as he got situated behind the Mark 19. Revy grinned and looked at Rock.

"I'll still whip your ass, Rocky baby." Then Revy flipped on the electricity to the motor on the M134 and spun it up to make sure it worked.

"Alright! Let's go." Dutch ducked into the wheelhouse and started the PT boat.

* * *

_Middle of the ocean_

Two and half hours later in the middle of the South China Sea Rock and Revy were downstairs in the cabin that worked as their bunkroom, galley, and armory. Currently parts of their Berettas were spread over a metal table.

"Revy?"

"What's up Rock?" Revy looked up from where she was cleaning grime from her cutlasses' barrels.

"Why did you get angry when Dutch said I had sex with Eda?" Rock blinked at her. Revy's back straightened.

"Uh…I don't want you getting an S-T-D. Or even worse. A K-I-D." Revy went back to cleaning her weapons.

_'Nice dodge.' _Revy congratulated herself.

"Say, Revy?"

"What is it now Rock?"

"Why do you think god made the platypus?"

"Because…wait...what…just…finish cleaning your guns Rock." Revy wondered if Rock was smoking crack in his off time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Benny came over the intercom.

"Rock, Revy, we're getting close to the trade off spot, and we have a cargo ship on radar. Come up top to get our cargo."

They quickly reassembled their guns and headed to the deck. On their way by Benny's tech room he threw them both an earpiece.

"You there Dutch?" Revy spoke into the mouthpiece.

_"Yeah. We'll reach the cargo ship in about ten minutes. I want both of you ready."_

"What're we looking for?"

_"Abrego has us looking for some kind of art collection."_

"Ugh…" Rock and Revy both groaned.

_"We're coming into range. Rock you're on megaphone. Revy get ready with the RPG."_

Both of them gunmen clambered up the steps, and stood on the bow of the PT boat.

They got within a hundred yards and Rock turned on the megaphone. He cleared his throat.

"Remember what I told you Rock." Revy grinned as she loaded a rocket into the tube of an RPG-7. Rock nodded, and pulled the trigger on the megaphone.

"ATTENTION ASSHOLES! WE HAVE BIG FUCKINGmGUNS THAT ARE A LOT FASTER THAN ANY OF YOUR LAME ASS EVASIVE MANEUVERS! STOP THE FUCKING SHIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME STATISTICS ON CNN!"

The ship stopped.

"Very nice." Revy grinned and clapped Rock on the shoulder.

_"Alright, the art collection is in the captain's cabin. Be careful up there."_

"It's a bunch of scared fuckin sailors…" Revy shrugged as she climbed up the rope ladder that had been lowered over the side.

_"Just watch for mercs." _

"Yeah, yeah…" Revy rolled her eye while she and Rock made their way to the deck of the cargo ship.

* * *

When they got on board Revy jerked her cutlasses from her holsters with practiced precision. They were aimed at the dozen or so crewmen on deck.

"Alright. Where's the captain's cabin?"

Rock clambered on board behind her and pulled his own pistols.

"It's right behind the bridge in the superstructure…" one of the crewman in sight stammered.

"Well lead the way Gomer…" Revy motioned with her pistols.

"Rock you stay here and keep an eye on these guys."

"Yup." Rock turned back and trained his guns on the crew.

* * *

Half an hour later Rock and Revy were back on board the PT boat inside the forward cabin. They were looking through a wooden box. It was full of statues and paintings.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Revy looked at a painting of a bunch of red splotches.

"Crime scene photos?" Rock suggested completely serious.

"Possibly. Onto the next piece of useless pictures!" Revy announced. Then she noticed Rock staring at the corner. When she noticed was he was focused on she grinned.

* * *

_With Dutch_

A bout of gunfire erupted from down in the cabin and Dutch jerked his head around.

"Benny see if Revy just killed Rock…"

"On it!" the computer expert jogged to where Rock and Revy were. He opened the door and was horrified by the scene in front of him.

Red decorated the walls. It was everywhere. Revy and Rock were both on the floor covered in red as well…

Then they both burst out laughing as they sat up and wiped red paint from their eyes.

"Aw that was awesome!" Revy high fived Rock. Benny was dumbstruck, and his eyes found a paint can with a smattering of bullet holes in it.

"What's going on?"

"Modern art!" Rock and Revy answered in unison.

"Dutch is going to kill both of you."

"Most likely." Rock nodded.

"Are you insane?"

"Completely." Revy confirmed.

At that Benny closed the hatch and went back to his radios.

"Are they ok Benny?"

"They're fine Dutch. No different than usual."

Back in the cabin Revy and Rock were wiping the paint off the walls with paper towels.

"Worth it." Revy looked at Rock, who nodded.

* * *

**Review please**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys Microzombie here. I'm sorry to say that **ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON HIATUS**.

I've had a death in my family, and as such I'll be busy helping as best I can. I'll get back to writing as soon as possible, but for now I'm busy.

Sorry again.

Microzombie signing off.


End file.
